The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for assisting a wearer carrying a child, baby, or infant against their body.
Holding a child, baby, infant or toddler can be tiring. Body worn child carriers allow the wearer to tote or carry a child for extended periods of time compared to simply holding the child. Body worn child carrying devices include slings, front and rear mounted harness carriers, and hip carriers.
Many body worn child carriers suffer from one or more deficiencies. The carrier can be difficult to set up. Once set-up, changing the position of the child may be challenging and may require removing either the entire carrier or a portion of the carrier from the wearer. In addition, the carrier may not be comfortable for the wearer over extended periods, often creating pressure on the wearer's neck or shoulders; this is a particular problem with some sling-type carriers. The carrier may be uncomfortable to both the wearer and the child in hot weather. Also, carriers that have some degree of separation between child and wearer, for example, some front or rear mounted harness carriers, may lack the intimacy between child and wearer afforded by direct carrying.